1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessories for boats. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an anti-theft device for securing a trolling motor to a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trolling motors are usually attached to the stern or bow of a boat and are utilized to propel the boats quietly and slowly around an area of water. Trolling motors are especially effective when navigating in shallow areas close to the shoreline. The quietness and efficiency of the trolling motor allows the fisherman to concentrate on what he enjoys most, catching fish.
Since the trolling motor is seldom employed as the primary means of propulsion, the motor is usually removed from the water when not in use and often stored on the deck of the boat. Unfortunately, this scenario sometimes results in theft of the trolling motor. An inexpensive, easy-to-use device that would function to deter unauthorized removal of a trolling motor from a vessel would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
There are many patents in the boating art relating to anti-theft devices. For example, U.S. Patent Application numbered 2001/0001926 (Edmondson) shows an anti-theft device for securing boats to a dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,615 (Zoor) discloses pivotally connected half shells for securing a mast of a sailing craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,701 (Peters II, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,306 (Scammacca), U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,603 (Brushaber), U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,509 (LeBoeuf), U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,721 (Pyle), U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,806 (Schmidt et al.) and United Kingdom Patent 2 334 995 A are drawn to structure for securing outboard-inboard propulsion systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,705 (Pyle) discloses anti-theft apparatus for a personal watercraft which is powered by a jet pump.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an anti-theft device for a trolling motor as will be subsequently described and claimed herein.
The instant invention is an anti-theft device for deterring unauthorized removal of an electric trolling motor from a vessel. The device is adapted to secure trolling motor""s control shaft and motor assembly to the trolling motor mount or directly to the vessel. Consisting of only a clevis pin, a clevis and a padlock, the device is compact in design and easy to use. A uniquely designed hasp is employed in some instances to accomplish proper attachment of the anti-theft device. The hasp is secured directly to the hull or deck of the vessel.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an anti-theft device for a trolling motor.
It is another object of the invention to provide an anti-theft device for a trolling motor, which device is adaptable to conventional trolling motor mounts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anti-theft device for a trolling motor, which device is compact in design and easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a trolling motor, which device is fabricated from rugged material.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.